The Marsh Forest Flood
'The Marsh Forest Flood '''is the 28th episode of Season 54. Summary After Zira has Makucha's army set a flood to the Tree of Life’s marsh region, the misplaced tapirs are forced to the other Tree of Life locations and create chaos amongst the other animals until the PJ Lion Guard solves this problem. Plot The episode begins at the Tree of Life where Bunga is leading a family of tapirs into the marsh where they will be now living in. As they have entered, Binga takes the tapirs to the area they will be living in just as one of the tapirs, the leader named Tapo, thanks them and believes that this will be a great place for her and her family to live in. Connor replies that it’s the least he can do since he is the king and queen’s royal advisor and that it’s his job to find a new place for new animals live in. Back inside the tree, Connor explains about taking the tapirs to the marsh as Kion says great job on finding them a new home and Rani agrees and says that Connor is improving very well. Exhaling, Connor just hopes with a slight frown that there won’t be any trouble going on today since Zira is still sending her goons to wreck havoc. However, Connor spoke too soon when Anga flies right in to tell the three that there are water geysers sprouting all over the marsh forest! Overwhelmed, Connor realizes that the tapirs are at the marsh forest and they might be in trouble! Quickly, Connor, Kion, and Rani follow Anga to the marsh forest, where when they arrived, they saw a lot of geysers that have already sprung out and lots of animals were running out for safety. Connor then calls out to his Lion Guard to plug up every hole with as much clay as they can make and carry, and leave no geyser hole unplugged! Then as everyone got to work on making the clay, Connor pulls out his Key of Magic and his ice crystal from his crystal pack and transforms into Jaquin Boy in ice crystal form, then flying toward the first geyser, Jaquin Boy blows out a gust of his freezing ice breath to freeze up the spring geyser and uses his super jaquin muscles to smash through it before Angel appears with an armful of clay and she inserts the clay into the hole! Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Luna/Luna Girl * Ashton/Spectro * Kion * Rani * Baliyo * Nirmala * Surak * Bunga * Fuli * Besthe * Ono * Anga * Binga * Makini * Tapirs * Tapo * Mountain Goats * Parrots * Pikas * Lemurs * Kely * Heng Heng Trivia * This episode is similar to ''The Kilio Valley Fire ''from The Lion Guard, making it the second after Clean as a Kwazii! to be similar to it, only some of the scenes are different. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 54 Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Zira Category:Episodes focusing on Makucha Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:The Lion Guard Category:Season 54 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes that need a transcript started Category:Episodes focusing on Binga